Augmented reality guidance provides a visual representation of a location, such as a visual representation of the current surroundings about a user, with directional information superimposed or otherwise provided in conjunction with the visual representation of the respective location. The directional information may include an indication of the perceived location of the user and arrows originating from the indication of the location of the user and indicating the direction in which the user should travel in order a reach a predefined destination.
Unfortunately, the accuracy of the positioning technology, such as a global positioning system (GPS), that is utilized to determine the location of the user and the orientation of the user relative to the current surroundings is relatively low in comparison to the accuracy of the visual representation of the respective location. As such, the navigational information, such as the indication of the location of the user and a directional arrow indicating the direction of travel on the user, may be misaligned or otherwise inaccurate relative to the visual representation of the respective location. For example, a user who is standing on or walking along a sidewalk may be determined by the positioning technology to be, not on the sidewalk, but in the street. Similarly, the directional arrow indicating the direction of travel of the user may be displaced from the actual location of the user and/or may point in a direction that is not aligned with the visual representation of the streets and/or sidewalks, thereby potentially leading to confusion on behalf of the user. The relatively low accuracy of the positioning technology may also cause other unintended effects, such as by causing directions to be provided that unnecessarily direct so user to cross the street one or multiple times as a result of the difficulty in pin pointing the location of the user relative to the street.